User blog:Silverwilver/Efficient EXP feeding
This lists common monsters a player may acquire either through various dungeons or the PAL machine. Feeding a low level monster to a monster is not the most efficient use of exp and it may be worthwhile to feed fodder some lower ranking fodder. Most skill up monsters that need to be evolved require 44,520 exp to reach level 25, others require 11,570 exp to reach level 15. To save coins, one should try to skill up, awaken, and add +stats to a monster at a low level. As the cost to feed a monster is (monster level)*(100 coins), the highest cost to feed a monster one feed material is 9900 coins so anything that more than 9900 exp is considered not a waste of coins to feed except at max level which is for a number of monsters, 99. Efficient EXP In the case you are using spares of the same monster to awaken or level a skill, you may want to feed the spare some EXP first. "Given EXP" is (monster level)*(base EXP) so we should maximize the "Needed EXP rise" to the value lower than "Base EXP" to make sure EXP is not lost. Here, we should feed Nobunaga 13304 exp to reach level 11 before feeding it to the Main Nobunaga as at level 12, at least 500 exp is wasted in the EXP needed to level him one more level. This method attempts to make sure that every bit of EXP is not wasted. This method uses more coins in exchange. Spending Less Coins Using a base example, T2 Ogres, you could put a bit more exp into a fodder monster so that you use less coins when feeding a base monster should the base monster be at a high level. For a T2 Ogre and for other monsters with the same exp curve and base exp, feeding the monster more exp will lead to loss of exp. The T2 Ogre is initially level 7 and gives 4333 EXP(Previous) to same color at this level. Sum EXP equals to the exp given by the fodder monster at the previous level and the exp needed to feed the fodder monster to raise its level. In comparison to a level 6 T2 ogre which gives 3714 EXP, feeding it the minimum amount of EXP to reach level 7. If you want to save coins, you may want to control the percentage of exp that is lost Personal Comments/Notes Create table that shows the fodder monster level the where sum of that fodder monster plus an amount of exp is less than the exp given by the fodder monster when being fed that amount of exp, or the point where you shouldn't feed them together. I'll need to figure out on how to do the math when to feed the fodder monster the exp exp given by fodder monster(fed some amount of exp) >= exp given by fodder monster + that amount of exp when to not feed the fodder monster exp given by fodder monster(fed some amount of exp) < exp given by fodder monster + that amount of exp you are limited by the fixed quantity of exp of the lower tier of exp fodder. It used to be that coins are a non issue later in the game but that may not be the case with the introduction of purchasable Coin Dungeons. It may be so that spending coins to feed a monster are still a non issue in comparison to saving coins for Coin Dungeons. Maximizing EXP given This table doesn't possess useful information. Category:Blog posts